


A Poem On the Beauty of Naked Spike

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia





	A Poem On the Beauty of Naked Spike

[](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**gabrielleabelle**](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/)  said (upon discovering a fan was compiling a Buffyverse bibliography that included fan meta):  "I feel the urge to write a lengthy treatise on the beauty of naked!Spike just to send to him. That would be cool."

[](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/profile)[**penny_lane_42**](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/)  agreed:  "I'm Lauren, and I approve this idea."

To which I replied:  "Maybe we should write about this in a poetic form? You know, really make it something special."

And [](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/profile)[**penny_lane_42**](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/)  suggested:  "Limkericks? Blank verse? Sestinas? Sonnets?  Maybe we can recruit [](http://mere-ubu.livejournal.com/profile)[**mere_ubu**](http://mere-ubu.livejournal.com/) to write an epic made up entirely of Spaiku!"

To which I offered (in utter and vast seriousness for the occasion):

_Gaze upon the ripple  
of his abs,  
Marvel at the cut  
of his cheekbones.

Oh, Waste us, Waste away,

As faint hearts   
never won fair lady,  
Fainting hearts lay   
already won.

_


End file.
